1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Politically Communist and/or Socialist
Communism In the political and social sciences, communism (from the Latin communis, "common, universal") is a social, political, and economic ideology and movement whose ultimate goal is the establishment of the communist society, which is a socioeconomic order structured upon the common ownership of the means of production and the absence of social classes, money, and the state. Communism is usually placed on the far-left within the traditional left–right spectrum. *''Core ideas include-'' #Abolition of the social class system. #The common holding of all communal property. ##Communal ownership of local and unimportant property. ##Communal ownership of more important things or corporate property. #All economic and social activity is controlled by the state. #A system in which each person can both contribute and receive according to both their ability and needs. #A totalitarian or anarchist state dominated by a single and thus self-perpetuating political party that scribes to the above ideals. #Arbitarily takeing rich people's assets and the giving them to the poor for free. Ultimately, Communism, political Monetarism and Conservatism are incompatible with democracy, general public prosperity and civilization in general. Communism is a destructive system of social backwardness, either anarchic or dictatorial, extremely violent and classiest. Conservatism is a destructive system of social backwardness, classicist, makes social inequality and promotes general social prejudice. Monitraisum is a destructive system of corporate greed, heavily skewing the economy away form costly heavy industry toward the more profitably retail sector, makes fiscal inequality and promotes general disregard of human values in favor of the love of money prejudice. Anarchist communism Stalinisum Marxism-Leninism Titoism Hoxhaism Maoism Guevarism Socialism Socialism is a range of economic and social systems characterised by social ownership and democratic control of the means of production; as well as the political ideologies, theories, and movements that aim at their establishment. Social ownership may refer to forms of public, cooperative, or collective ownership; to citizen ownership of equity; or to any combination of these. Although there are many varieties of socialism and there is no single definition encapsulating all of them, social ownership is the common element shared by its various forms *''Core ideas include:'' #The communal ownership and control of the means of production and distribution, of capital, land, etc., to be redistributed trough out the community as a whole. ##Communal, especially employee control of the company. #The means of production (factories, farms, mines, etc.) are owned and controlled by the state ##The locally collective or ultimatum governmental ownership and administration of the means of production and distribution of goods. #A Greater tax burden on rich people, #A smaller tax burden on the poor, #Strong trades unions, #Abolition of the social class system. #No major private property ownership. #A democratic social and economic procedure or practice in accordance with this theory's above ideals. Blairisum In British politics, the term Blairism refers to the political ideology of former leader of the Labour Party and Prime Minister Tony Blair. It entered the New Penguin English Dictionary in 2000. Proponents of Blairism are referred to as Blairites. Politically, Blair has been identified with record investment into public services, an interventionist and Atlanticist foreign policy, support for stronger law enforcement powers, a large focus on surveillance as a means to address terrorism and a large focus on education as a means to encourage social mobility. In the early years (circa 1994–1997), Blairism was also associated with support for European integration and particularly British participation in the European single currency, though this waned after Labour took office. New Labour developed and subscribed to the "Third Way", a centrist platform designed to offer an alternative to both complete capitalism and absolute socialism. The ideology was developed to make the party progressive and attract voters from across the political spectrum. New Labour offered a middle way between the neo-liberal free market economics of the New Right, which it saw as economically efficient, and the ethical reformism of post-1945 Labour, which shared New Labour's concern for social justice. New Labour's ideology departed with its traditional beliefs in achieving social justice on behalf of the working class through mass collectivism; Blair was influenced by ethical and Christian forms of socialism and used these to cast a modern form of socialism. *''Core ideas include-'' #New Labour tended to emphasis social justice, rather than social equality. #The equal worth of citizens, #The equal rights to be able to meet their basic needs, #The requirement to spread opportunities as much as possible, #To end unjustified inequalities. #The Croydon Tramlink. #The Scottish Asembaly #To give citizens equal political and economic liberty and also as the need for social citizenship. #The equal distribution of opportunity, with the caveat that things should not be taken from successful people to give to the unsuccessful. #New Labour accepted the economic efficiency of free markets and believed that they could be detached from capitalism to achieve the aims of socialism, while maintaining the efficiency of capitalism as a "dynamic market economy". #Markets were also useful for giving minor-corporate power to consumers and allowing citizens to make their own fiscal decisions and act responsibly. #The party did not believe that public ownership was efficient or desirable and oppsed centralised public ownership was important to the party. #The public-private partnerships and private finance initiatives. #Welfare reforms like the Working Families Tax Credit, the National Childcare Strategy, New Deal (I was on it in 2001) and the National Minimum Wage. #Morefree market economic growth. #Parts of New Labour's political philosophy linked crime with social exclusion and pursued policies to encourage partnerships between social and police authorities to lower crime rates. Other areas of New Labour's policy maintained a traditional approach to crime; the prison population in 2005 rose to over 76,000, mostly owing to the increasing length of sentences. #Following the September 11 attacks, the Labour government attempted to emphasis counter-terrorism measures. From 2002, the government followed policies aimed at reducing anti-social behavior; in the 1998 Crime and Disorder Act, Labour introduced Anti-Social Behaviour Orders (ASBOs). #The heavy use of "Spin doctors", especially over the 1998-2002 Millennium Dome construction experiences and usage fiasco. Socialist anarchism Ba'athisum Nasserism Also see *Warsaw Pact *COMECON *Iron Certain *Bamboo Curtain *Inner German Border *Collective farms *Russian and Soviet Leaders since 1917 *Life under communism *Political Bureau (Politburo) #Czechoslovakian leaders #Russian and Soviet Leaders since 1917 #Politically Liberal and/or Conservative #American Presidents since 1917 Links #https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3V-1BL1Tr90 #http://www.socialism.org.uk/ #http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/communism #http://www.newworldencyclopedia.org/entry/Communism #http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/socialism #http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/socialism #http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/socialism #http://encyclopedia2.thefreedictionary.com/socialism #http://www.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/english/communism #http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Socialism #http://encyclopedia2.thefreedictionary.com/communism #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Communism #http://people.howstuffworks.com/communism.htm #http://money.howstuffworks.com/socialism.htm #http://www.dictionary.com/browse/communism #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/New_Labour #https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Blairism #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Blairism #http://www.qwhatis.com/what-is-blairism/ #http://london.wikia.com/wiki/Millennium_Dome #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_O2 #http://www.britannica.com/topic/Millennium-Dome #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/The_O2 #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Millennium_Dome #https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Tramlink Category:Politics Category:Cold War Category:USSR Category:Soviet Union